La Semaine du Gentleman
by Arguei
Summary: Et si pour une fois, c'était Snape qui ratait une potion? Pile au moment ou Harry tente tout et n'importe quoi pour coller ses deux meilleures amis ensemble...[minific, slash HPSS][chapitre 2 revu et corrigé][donc, suite bientôt]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Mi, non, je ne m'arrêtes pas.

**Série** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : neuneu, guimauve…avec un peu de angst, parce qu'on est sadique ou on l'est pas ; torturage de Serpentards.

**Couple** : mon premier Snarry, yeah !

**Disclameir** : je ne m'appelle pas JKR…je ne fais que lui emprunter le décor et les héros de ses bouquins, et je lui rend presque pas abimé après.

**Note/avertissement** : encore une histoire qui m'est tombée sur le coin de la gueule, et que j'ai pas pu éviter…

Promis, mes autres fics avancent, les prochains chapitres arrivent bientôt, mais celle-là, fallait qu'elle sorte !

Elle est déjà pratiquement terminée, donc, je peux me permettre cette petite récréation !

Cette histoire ne prends pas en compte le tome 6 (j'ai encore un peu de mal T-T).

Et cette histoire contient des relations entre personnes du même sexe ; si vous n'aimeez pas , ne lisez pas.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Severus Snape, auguste et serein professeur de Potions de Poudlard s'était réveillé avec un sentiment étrange qui avait étreint ses entrailles pour ne pas le lâcher de la journée.

Le même genre de sentiments que le jour de la rentrée ou Potter était revenu avec une poussée de croissance étonnante qui lui avait fait mal aux yeux…mais pas ailleurs.

Il avait ce jour-là pris la plus longue douche froide de toute sa vie.

Donc, un mois étaient passé depuis.

Severus se demanda bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver aujourd'hui alors qu'on était un dimanche et que ce jour-là, il restait enfermé dans ses appartements.

Avant de se rappeler une visite de Dumbledore où ce dernier lui avait amené assez de confiserie au citron pour empoisonner TOUS les habitants de la Forêt Interdite, quels qu'ils soient.

Il était hélas trop poli pour son bien, et n'avait pu refuser d'en manger ; résultat, il commenceait tout juste à se remettre de sa phobie des citrons, mais si le vieux fou devait re-débarquer dans son antre avec encore quoi que ce soit de citronné, il était sur de ne pas s'en remettre.

Il hésitait entre se lever et feignasser toute la journée dans son lit avec un bon bouquin (il aimait tout particuliérement la littérature policière moldue)..il n'avait notemment pas encore eu l'occasion de lire le dernier tome des aventures du « Poulpe » et le livre à la couverture jaune et noire le narguait depuis sa table de chevet.

Accompagné d'un bon café irlandais, et ça serait le pied.

Ouais, avec tout le boulot qu'il se tapait, il avait bien le droit de se prendre des vacances de temps en temps, non ?

Satisfait de son train de pensée, il invoqua sa tasse de café, rajouta lui-même le whisky, et se re-glissa à nouveau entre les draps toujours un peu tiédes.

Bonheur et satisfaction…

Sauf qu'au bout de cinq minutes de lecture de « La Cerise sur le Gateux », il s'aperçut que ses entrailles étaient toujours ensérrées.

Allons bon…

* * *

Ce matin-là, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, avait décidé de passer à l'action.

Pas pour lui-même, non.

Non, il avait décidé que cette fois, il fallait faire quelque chose ; aidé de Neville, Seamus, Dean, et heu, en fait, aidé de quasiment toute sa promotion de septième année à Gryffondor, il s'était lancé dans la réalisation d'un projet insurmontable.

Caser Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ensemble.

Pour cela, il allait devoir demander un petit service au plus vil des Sepentards ; non, pas Snape, il était pas encore complétement jeté, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Rita Skeeter (surtout depuis qu'il lui avait décrit avec force détails la maniére qu'il avait de tuer un scarabée chaque fois qu'il en croisait un …il se souviendrait toute sa vie de son air outré et elle n'avait eu cesse d'écrire des articles anti-Potter depuis…sans grand succés).

Pendant ce temps, il allait falloir occuper les deux autres, et une classe entière de Gryffondor surmotivés n'était pas de trop.

Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de tout cela si jamais les deux concernés ne niaient pas leurs sentiments avec la plus grande force, passant leur temps libre à se crier dessus.

Et si depuis la fin de la guerre Hermione était beaucoup moins axée sur les études, Ron l'était toujours aussi peu.

Ce qui faisait que du temps libre pour s'engueuler, ils en avaient, au grand désespoir de TOUTE la maison Gryffondor (pour ne pas dire du château entier).

Même Peeves s'enfuyait dés qu'il les entendaient (surtout depuis qu'une Hermione excedée et folle de rage lui avait jeté un sort qui l'avait coincé dans une armure pendant trois jours entier….la pire des tortures pour un esprit frappeur comme lui).

Donc, ce matin-là, Harry Potter tout guilleret alla demander un service à Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier lui en devait un, et il avait bien dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait la prochaine fois qu'il aurait besoin d'aide…c'était le moment où jamais.

* * *

-Tu veux quoiii !

-Ne hurle pas comme ça, ça ne colle pas avec ton image de marque.

Draco Malfoy jeta un regard las au survivant assis au pied de son lit, souriant narquoisement.

Il avait eu la mauvaise surprise ce matin-là de se réveiller au son de la voix de ce dernier ; il avait oublié que vu que c'était un serpent qui gardait l'entrée des dortoirs des Serpentards, Harry pouvait rentrer ici comme il le voulait.

« Un Fourchelang ést trop rare et précieux pour ne pas être respécté » avait dit la créature lorsqu'ils étaient allés en grand comité l'engueuler en bonne et due forme.

Rien à faire ; un petit sifflement et Potter venait foutre le bordel comme il le voulait.

Sa mauvaise humeur avait empirée lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'il avait donc été vu de son rival et ami depuis peu, (surtout depuis que ce dernier lui avait évité une brillante carriére forcée chez les Mangemorts en fait et aussi d'être le sacrifice spécial d'un sort de Voldemort) encore en pyjama, ébouriffé et les yeux gonflés.

Il lui en foutrait des images de marques.

Puis, le brun avait gentiment expliqué que c'était aujourd'hui que Draco devrait payer sa dette envers lui.

Avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire.

Les septièmes années de Serpentards, qui comportaient des spécimens comme Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini avait ce matin appris quelques beaux jurons que certains avaient même notés discrètement avant de se recevoir un regard noir.

Peu assorti à la tenue d'un Malfoy au réveil.

-Potter, écoute, je veux bien que nous ayons conclu une certaine trêve suite à un évenement dont je ne reparlerais pas ici, je veux bien te reconnaître certaines qualités, et je veux bien reconnaître que j'aime discuter avec toi de temps en temps…

-Et ?

Goyle leva le nez de la bande-dessinée qu'il était en train de lire, sentant que les choses allaient devenir intéréssantes ; on s'habituait à tout, et il s'était beaucoup habitué à voir Potter embêter Malfoy.

Surtout quand il lui donnait un petit coup de main ; querelles et disputes entre les deux maisons avaient cessées peu à peu, donnant lieu à quelques coups fourrés mémorables.

Uhuhuhu.

-Et je veux bien reconnaître qu'occuper mon temps à autre chose que de fomenter des plans débiles ,qui me retombaient de toutes façons sur le coin de la gueule, contre toi et tes potes est beaucoup plus enrichissant et constructif…

-Surtout depuis que Zabini a jeté son dévolu sur la p'tite dernière de la famille Weasley, lança Crabbe d'un ton désinvolte, provoquant un petit rire chez Nott.

-Nianianiania, répliqua Blaise.

-Certes, certes, continua Draco, tout en balancant la main d'un air contrarié, comme si ses amis avaient été des mouches qu'il tentait de chasser.

Sans compter Harry Potter qui était toujours assis au pied de son lit, un sourire narquois toujours greffé sur son visage.

Il lui en foutrait des sourires narquois.

-Mais, tout de même Potter…aller jusqu'à me demander de coller ensemble Granger et Weasley avant-dernier du nom…t'as cru que j'avais viré petit frère des pauvres où quoi !

Le sourire du brun s'élargit, faisant hausser un sourcil en broussaille au blond.

-Enfin, Drake, pour qui me prends-tu ….j'ai pas encore dit comment t'allais m'aider…uhuhu.

Alors que Harry expliquait tranquillement le rôle de Draco dans l'affaire, les autres se rapprochaient imperceptiblement, se demandant s'ils pourraient aider eux aussi.

Parce que, monter des plans les uns avec les autres contre les uns où les autres, c'était bien.

Mais un Serpentard étant ce qu'il était, il ne perdrait jamais l'occasion d'enquiquiner un Griffy….

Surtout que eux aussi s'étaient lassés des disputes du futur couple.

* * *

Severus n'avait pas tenu une heure de plus dans son lit.

Flemmarder comme ça n'avait jamais fait parti de son style de vie ; se coucher à pas d'heures, oui.

Lire au coin du feu, dans son fauteuil préféré, un bon verre de whisky à la main était nettement mieux.

Et puis surtout, cet étrange nœud aux entrailles n'avait pas céssé.

Il avait donc pris une bonne douche, enfilé rapidement une robe d'intérieure noire (on ne change pas certaines habitudes, surtout à son age).

Il allait commencer à se mettre à la fabrication d'une nouvelle potion lorsque quelques coups retentirent.

Oh, oh.

La seule personne qui frappait de cette façon était…

-Albus.

-Mon cher Severus, ne vous ayant pas vu au petit-déjeuner ce matin, je me suis inquieté….

-tout vas bien, Albus.

Ce fichu directeur et ses manies de mére-poule…

-Vous savez que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée…

-…..

Il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos ; il le sentait très mal.

-Je me suis donc permis de vous apporter quelques petites choses…

Très trèèèès mal.

-Et tant qu'à faire, je me suis dit que je ferais cette petite collation avec vous mon cher !

Ca y était.

Lorsque Dumbledore souleva sa main, montrant un panier recouvert d'une petite nappe, il était à deux doigts de se fracasser la tête contre un mur, et tant pis pour sa réputation de grand brun ténébreux je m'en foutiste.

Et lorsque le directeur, absolument inconscient des tourments de son professeur préféré, souleva alors la petite nappe, faisant vibrer dans l'air une écoeurante odeur de citron et de sucre, il le sut.

Son nouvel ennemi était désormais un petit ovoïde de couleur jaune, que l'un des plus grand sorcier de tous les temps adorait par dessus tout.

Il aurait du rester couché.

* * *

Pendant que leur cher directeur de maison se tapait cake au citron, thé au citron, biscuits au citron….., les élèves de Serpentards et de Gryffondor se livrait à une activité jamais vue à Poudlard.

Et que personne n'aurait pensé voir un jour.

C'est à dire que Crabbe avait tenue élégamment la porte à Hermione Granger, qui l'avait regardé comme s'il était un livre unique sur un sujet jamais abordé.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Seamus de beurrer ses tartines comme il le faut.

Puis, Goyle lui ramassa sa plume lorsqu'elle la fit tomber.

Dean alla exprés pour elle aux cuisines cherhcher une boisson fraiche lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle avait soif.

Suivit de prés par Blaise Zabini, qui lui ramena du thé, arguant que c'atit plus adapté à la saison.

Enfin, Draco Malfoy en personne ne cessa de lui faire de compliments .

Hermione était une fille brillante, mais dés qu'on la complimentait où qu'on la traitait en gente dame, elle ne pouvait que rougir et balbutier un remerciement.

Tout ça au grand détriment d'un Ronald de plus en plus furieux à mesure que la matinée passait.

Le probléme était que les garçons avaient donné le prétexte fallacieux de « La journée du Gentleman », inventant que c'était une vieille coutume qu'ils avaient fait renaitre.

Le principe était simple, il fallait se comporter en parfait gentleman toute une journée.

Ce fut vers midi que Draco sutr que leur plan était foireux ; il l'avait senti.

Les mâles Serdaigles leur avait d'abord jeté des regards dubitatifs, avant de se lancer à corps perdus dans cette journée, arguant que c'était pas trop tôt, qu'enfin quelqu'un avait envie de faire renaitre les bonnes maniéres de nos jours.

Les Pouffsouffles commencèrent timidement, avant de quasiment dépasser tout le monde en matiére de galanterie.

Autant dires que nos septiémes années préféré n'en menaient pas large, surtout lorsque des Serdaigles, véxé de ne rien trouver sur cette coutume, décidèrent de la modifier discrétement pour qu'ils puissent reprendre l'avantage et redevenir les plus instruits.

Les plus agés avaient compris la manœuvre (leur talent d'observation n'étaient plus à prouver) et ainsi donc, Harry vit avec horreur tous ses plans se transformer.

En effet, leur « Journée du Gentleman » devenait la « Semaine du Gentleman » et le dimanche suivant, devait se dérouler l'éléction du « Gentleman de l'Année ».

Draco vint le rejoindre l'après-midi dans le Hall, le surprenant en pleine tentative d'éloges sur un groupe de premiére année d'il ne savait quelle maison.

Avant cela, il avait vu passer Goyle portant la pile de livre d'une toute petite Pouffsouffle.

Il avait vu Zabini rapporter une centième tasse de thé des cuisines.

Et il en passait de toutes sortes.

Sans compter qu'il en avait assez lui-même ; Pansy, vite mise au courant, ne cessant d'en profiter.

En tout cas, voir Potter rougir et balbutier quelques complients vite fait remonta quelque peu le moral de l'héritier Malfoy.

Après tout, c'était de la faute des plans débiles de ce crétin de survivant s'il avait dû se comporter en homme mielleux et délicat toute la journée…

Sans parler que ça allait durer toute la semaine, depuis que ces fichus Serdaigles s'en étaient mélés.

Harry eut le bon ton de prendre un air désolé lorsqu'il réussit à le rejoindre, et Draco allait l'engueuler en bonne et due forme lorsqu'un rire se fit entendre derriére eux.

Albus Dumbledore avait regardé depuis sa sortie du bureau de Snape l'attitude de tous les hommes de l'Ecole, et n'avait pas attendu pour se plonger à corps perdu dans cette toute nouvelle coutume ancienne…

Et lorsqu'il vit les deux anciens ennemis prendre un air contrit il sut que cela venait d'eux.

Peu lui importait, il s'amusait trop pour s'en soucier, même s'il aurait bien voulut savoir pourquoi.

La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir ; en effet Hermione se balladait dans les couloirs d'un air ravi, au bras d'un Théodore Nott au meilleur de sa forme (et avec un sourire charmeur qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Don Juan), suivis de prés par un Ron Weasley rouge de fureur, tentant vainement de faire une filature discréte…

Le vénérable sorcier retint un rire, et se hâta de donner le bras au professeur MacGonagall qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Albus avait hâte de voir son professeur de potions préféré devoir se conduire comme un vrai gentleman ; parce qu'il était évident qu'il allait appuyer cette initiative.

* * *

Draco retint un soupir alors que Harry, lui, tentait de camoufler un fou rire en toux nerveuse.

Ron était vraiment trop comique dans sa tentative de suivre Hermione et Théo, qui lui, s'amusait royalement.

-Le plan nous a échappé Potter…

-Ne me dis pas que ça t'amuse pas ?

-Devoir me comporter en lavette polie durant toute une semaine ?

-Nan, regarder les autres le faire…

Le blond se souvint de la scéne qui avait eu lieu plus tôt et sourit.

-Effectivement, tu as été très amusant.

-Nianiania, répliqua le brun, lui tirant la langue.

Puis, un air à la fois rêveur et amusé se plaça sur son visage, faisant hausser un sourcil cette fois parfaitement en ordre à Malfoy.

-Et puis…et puis je me demande comment le professeur Snape s'en sortirait….

* * *

Dans les cachots, Severus éternua pour la seconde fois en jetant une fiole vide de potion pour calmer l'estomac.

-Allons bon, fais pourtant pas froid ici…

Il grimaça en se rendant compte que ses entrailles ne semblaient pas vouloir se desserer…allons bon, qu'est-ce qui allait lui tomber dessus encore ?

Il regarda machinalement le grand calendrier illustré par des tableaux de la Renaissance (moldu bien sur)….et écarquilla les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, il avait donné une retenue à Neville Londubat.

Et il se rappela que pas plus tard qu'il y a quinze jours, ce fichu empoté avait raté sa potion, et avait transformé ses éternelles robes noires en robe…orange.

Fluo.

Voilà qui avait de quoi le faire se maudire encore une fois de ne pas être resté au lit.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était prier Merlin qu'il s'en sorte un peu mieux cette fois.

* * *

Merlin avait le sens de l'humour le plus vaseux qui soit pour un professeur de Potions de sa trempe.

A peine avat-il mis le pied dehors, qu'il avait été confronté à un troupeau de femelles de tous âges qui demandaient à ce qu'on les traite comme il le devait.

Il allait enlever un bon millier de points à ces furies lorsque Madame Pomfresh en personne se planta devant lui, lui parlant d'une certaine « Semaine du Gentleman » avant de lui faire porter un carton de baumes divers.

Et il dut lui tenir la porte…et déposer délicatement le carton, et tout ça, _avec le sourire_.

Il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne bouteille ce soir.

Ce qui fait qu'il arriva en retard à sa retenue ; et Neville reparti une heure plus tôt que prévue après avoir créer une potion rose fluo, et plus traumatisé que jamais par un Snape prés de s'étouffer de rage.

Il lui en foutrait du fluo à toutes les sauces.

Au moins ça lui était pas tombé dessus.

Maigre consolation dans cette journée pourrie ; en plus de ça, il était quasiment persuadé que cette nuit, il allait rêver de citrons fluo.

C'était couru d'avance.

* * *

Tranquillement installé devant la cheminée de la salle commune, Harry regardait ses camarades tenter vainement de paraître le plus galant possible, tout en lisant un livre.

Son héros préféré, Gabriel Lecouvreur, dit, Le Poulpe .

« C'est un enquêteur libre, curieux, indépendant. Partant de ces faits-divers qui expriment les maladies de notre monde, il explore les failles et les désordres du qutidien.

Ce n'est ni un vengeur ni le représentant d'une morale, c'est surtout un témoin. »

Aaah, rien que le résumé en quatrième de couverture le plongeait dns un état d'excitation qu'il contenait difficilement.

Il avait bien tenté de faires quelques adeptes, mais personne n'avait eut l'air intéréssé par la littérature moldue.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils perdaient..et puis tant pis s'il était le seul fan du monde sorcier.

Na.

* * *

Severus n'avait plus cet étau aux entrailles.

Mais peut-être qu'il avait d'autres soucis en tête , et que l'étau était toujours là, annonciateur d'un évenement encore plus étrange pour conclure la fin de la journée.

En réalité, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête la vision de Draco souriant à Potter, ce dernier ayant la main sur son épaule.

Il savait son presque-filleul gay et assez porté sur la chose pour être parfois assez peu regardant.

Ca les avaient rapproché à une époque, vu que lui aussi était homosexuel, et assez..hem, bref.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette vision l'avait fait grimacé (a moins plutôt que cela ne fut le poids des plantes de Chourave, fichue obligation de galanterie, d'ailleurs, il allait en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore).

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il trouvait détéstable la pensée qu'il y ait quoi que ce fut entre ces deux-là.

Enfin, pour être honnête avec lui-même, il avait bien une petite idée.

Mais il avait encore un peu de mal à admettre qu'il fantasmait sur Harry Potter…

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées…et puis il irait voir Albus…

Une Semaine du Gentleman, non mais et puis quoi encore…manquerait plus que ce soit Potter qui soit élu.

Et Severus Snape se mit à travailler à une potion, une des meilleures façons qu'il connaissait de se calmer, tout en se disant qu'il fallait quand même qu'il touche deux mots à Draco.

Tout en essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas jaloux.

Et sur un soupir, il rajouta l'ingrédient manquant à sa potion.

* * *

Bien allongé au chaud sous sa couette, Harry Potter fermait les yeux, un sourire béat sur son visage.

Certains diraient un sourire béta, mais bon.

Il allait enfin rejoindre le pays de ses rêves, le seul endroit où il pouvait vivre ce qu'il voulait, avec celui qu'il aimait.

Il aimait tout particuliérement s'imaginer bouiné contre lui, sur un canapé moelleux, lisant ensemble les aventures du Poulpe.

Et puis, il l'aurait regardé avec ses grands yeux noirs, de ses grandes mains fines, il aurait pris son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Et la suite est censurée pour les plus jeunes.

* * *

Albus cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Enleva ses lunettes de son nez, les essuya, les remit.

L'homme en face de lui n'avait pas disparu.

Pire même, son sourire avait grandi.

-Je disais donc, que cette initiative d'instaurer une semaine ou nos élèves devront agir avec galanterie était une excellent idée, et que le corps enseignant dont je fais parti se doit de montrer l'exemple.

Albus hocha doucement la tête, sa machoire ne se décidant pas à remonter.

-Mais je voulais vous demander si les thèmes de nos cours devaient changer en fonction eux aussi…

-…

-Comprenez que si vous aviez prévenu plus tôt, j'aurais pu travailler plus précisément dessus…

-… ?

-Mais je pense être capable de faire ça d'ici à demain matin.

-… !

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-….heu…

Avisant une petite brulure sur la main de son invité, Albus ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

-Que vous est-il arrivé à la main ?

-Oh, ça, j'ai juste fait exploser une potion sur laquelle je travaillais.

Et Severus Snape entreprit de faire son plus beau sourire …

-Mais bon, rien de grave, ne vous en fait pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

-……..pardon ?

Albus Dumbledore pensa à cet instant que jamais il n'aurait cru vivre assez vieux pour voire Severus rater une potion et se transformer en parfait….gentleman.

Y'avait pas d'autre mot.

Même sa tenue avait quelque chose de changée…certainement la chemise blanche qu'on voyait sous,la robe entrouverte.

Ca et les cheveux courts.

Ca et l'air détendu de Severus….il était bien placé pour savoir que ce dernier n'avait _jamais _l'air détendu en public, même face à lui.

Et alors que ce dernier le quittait, il se dit aussi que cette semaine allait être riche en émotion.

Surtout, il n'osait imaginer le succés fou que ce dernier allait avoir auprés de la gent féminine.

Surtout que demain, Severus commenceait les cours avec cours communs entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards…

Septiéme année.

Y'en avait qui allaient être surpris.

En fait, se dit-il en se versant une tasse de thé au citron très sucrée, il avait hâte de voire ça.

Ca allait être amusant.

La porte de son bureau se rouvrit :

-Oh, au fait Albus, auriez vous un peu de ce sublimissime thé au citron que vous aimez tant ?

Tréés amusant.

* * *

_Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?__La suite arrive très bientôt !_

Dans cette mini-fic, je fais allusion a une série de roman policier qu'on appelle « Le Poulpe » ; cette série existe, et vaut vraiment le coup, et dont tous les titres de la série sont basés sur des jeux de mots, comme vous pourrez le constater.

N'hésitez pas à me demander les références si cela vous interesse.

Bien entendu, tout ce charmant petit monde appartient aussi à leur créateur, j'essaye juste de rendre un petit hommage.

 et là, on voit que l'auteur a la flemme de trouver un exemple…


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Mi, non, je ne m'arrête pas.

**Série** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : neuneu, guimauve…avec un peu de angst, parce qu'on est sadique ou on l'est pas ; torturage de Serpentards.

**Couple** : mon premier Snarry, yeah !

**Disclameir** : je ne m'appelle pas JKR…je ne fais que lui emprunter le décor et les héros de ses bouquins, et je lui rend presque pas abimé après. _Le Poulpe_ appartient à son auteur, lui aussi…héhé

**Note/avertissement** : c'est toujours un slash, ceux qui n'aiment pas voir deux hommes se papouiller peuvent aller voir sur Jupiter si j'y suis…et Severus est un peu OOC, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

ATTENTION! Ceci est la version revue et corrigée du chapitre posté il y a...hem, longtemps

* * *

Le lundi matin, la quasi totalité des filles de Poudlard était de forte charmante humeur ; la plupart des garçons rechignaient un peu, mais, poussés par certains de leurs camarades, ils s'efforcaient de leur mieux de montrer la plus grande des galanteries.

Question d'honneur.

Mais personne ne pouvait égaler la joyeuse humeur d'Albus Dumbledore, qui se retenait de trépigner en jetant de fréquents petits coups d'oeuils à la place vide du Professeur Snape.

Tout en faisant les tartines pour Minerva MacGonagall, qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la « Semaine du Gentleman »…il fallait avouer que la situation lui plaisait malgré tout.

Par contre, il y avait une personne pour qui la semaine ne pouvait pas s'annoncer plus mauvaise ; Ronald Weasley ne faisait strictement aucun effort, et passait son temps à regarder un peu trop d'homme faire la cour à Hermione.

Pour son plus grand malheur, une majorité parmi les plus haut placé dans son top 10 des gens à haïr.

Dont l'ex n°1, depuis peu remplacé par Nott, Draco Malfoy.

Qui usa de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas répondre aux regards noirs que lui lancait le rouquin…c'était pour la bonne cause.

Et il se consolait en disant que dans un tel état, il allait certainement foirer toutes ses potions (puisqu'ils commenceait en cours commun avec cette matiére), et il aurait la satisfaction personnelle de voir celui qu'il considérait comme son parrain enlever au moins une centaine de points à Gryffondor.

Parce que tout ça c'était à cause d'eux ; et il commençait à avoir de sérieuse crampe à la machoire et au bras à force de servir du jus de citrouille en souriant à toute les filles de la rangée.

Bidon ou pas bidon, il avait quand même envie de le gagner ce fichu titre de « Gentleman de l'année ».

* * *

Hermione était énervée.

Euphémisme.

Elle qui s'apprêtait à vivre une semaine merveilleuse, il avait fallu que ce crétin, débile, ahuri, idiot, aveugle, imbécile ,…. de Ron lui gache tout son plaisir en étant d'une humeur exécrable, et en refusant complétement cette tradition !

Il allait même jusqu'à ce montrer des plus grossier avec elle et ses amies !

Quel rustre !

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était déjà arrivée devant le cachot où allait se dérouler un cours que même elle appréhendait.

-Miss Granger, tout va bien ?

-Uh ?

-Tenez, rentrer dans cette salle, il reste un peu de temps avant le début du cours, nous pouvons parler si vous le désirez, vous savez que je suis là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle failli répondre « non » sur le coup de la surprise, mais ses cordes vocales elles-même semblaient en état de choc.

Y 'avait de quoi.

Devant elle, souriant de toutes ses dents blanches et parfaites, se tenait le Professeur Severus Snape, qui était d'ailleurs censé la detester.

Pas lui tenir la porte en l'encourageant à lui parler de ses petits soucis.

D'ailleurs, depuis quand ce même professeur Snape arborait-il une coupe courte et des cheveux _propres _?!

Depuis quand portait-il une robe marron ouverte sur le torse, laissant dépasser une chemise blanche et un début de peau délicatement rosée ?!!

Bouche bée, elle suivit Severus dans la classe, et écouta distraitement le speech qu'il lui tint sur la difficulté d'être une jeune fille de moins de 18 ans, soumise au stress des études et aux difficultés avec les garçons.

Elle n'en revenait pas….elle ne pouvait y croire…

Le petit cri perçant de Pansy Parkinson lui laissa penser que finalement, elle ne faisait pas un rêve.

Wow.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, et Snape avait devant lui la classe dont il aurait rêvé s'il avait été dans son état normal. Le silence était tel que même les mouches n'osaient plus voler.

Et l'ahurissement était sur tous les visages.

Le plus choqué était de loin Draco Malfoy ; mais enfin ??! Et l'honneur des Serpentards ? Depuis quand Severus souriait-il de manière bienveillante à tous le monde ?

Surtout à des Gryffondors !!!

Enfin, tout cela avant que le dit professeur, qui se demandait bien pourquoi tous ses élèves le regardaient avec cet air-là, ne prenne la parole.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire, tout en servant élégamment le thé à Minerva…à la maniére moldue.

Sans baguette, vi, vi.

Ça n'était pas ce qui arrêtait ce bon vieux directeur ; tant qu'elle ne lui demandait pas une cérémonie du thé à la japonaise…

Bref, Albus se marrait doucement dans sa barbe, sous le regard mi-sévère, mi-amusée de Minerva.

-Albus ?

-Mouiii ??

-Que faire si les effets de la potion ne disparaissent pas ?

-Mais siiii, ils vont disparaître…

-…

-Enfin, j'éspère.

* * *

Harry était aux anges.

Il avait le Severus de ses rêves devant lui….certes, il devait le partager avec une vingtaine d'autres élèves mais bon.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Il s'était passé quoi au juste ?

-Alors, vous avez tous compris ce qu'il fallait faire ?

Silence.

-Heu...si vous voulez, je peux réexpliquer ?

Un ange passa.

-Hem…

Un ange et le spectre de la mort s'installèrent dans la salle de classe pour prendre le thé ensemble.

-Bien, comme je le disais à l'instant, dans le cadre de la Semaine du Gentleman, nous étudierons diverses potions sur ce théme, comme une potion de Politesse, une potion de Gentillesse, ect…

Cette fois, même l'angelot et le spectre de la mort se turent de stupeur.

-Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien, tous ?

-Heu…

-Oui, Monsieur Malfoy, dit Severus, avec un grand sourire ravi.

Tout de même, il était déçu que ses élèves adorés ne montrent pas plus d'enthousiasme que ça.

-Vous…enfin…ça serait plutot à nous de nous inquiter…

Leur professeur haussa un sourcil de dédain, faisant intérieurement soupirer Draco...de soulagement, parce que ça, c'était une mimique 100 Snape, inimitable….pas de polynectar dans l'histoire, c'était déjà ça.

-Mais enfin, Monsieur Malfoy, je vais très bien !!

Toutes les bouches des élèves se refermérent.

-Allez, mettez-vous au travail, les instructions sont au tableau !

Les élèves soupirèrent…finalement, il restait un peu de leur-ex-prof de potion.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer comme ça ?

Les spéculations allaient bon train, et tous papotaient, oubliant momentanément dans la classe de qui ils se trouvaient…

Seul Harry n'avait pas vraiment bougé, laissant le soin à Ron d'aller chercher les ingrédients.

-Franchement, t'en penses quoi, toi ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde parle ?

-…

-Et pourquoi Snape y dit rien ?

-…

-Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley….

AAAh, bah quand même ; ça se trouve, il leur avait fait une blague, ça y est, il allait les engueuler, enlever 250 points pour délit d'existence, et ça irait mieux…

-Avez vous besoin d'aide ?

Ah ben non.

Snape leur fit un sourire éclatant, digne de Lockart.

Ah, ben non !

Harry allait se mettre à bouder ; il ne voulait plus d'un Snape qui souriait à tout le monde.

Il voulait son Severus boudeur et intransigeant, qui serait venue vers lui avec les sourcils froncés, et qui aurait dit d'une voix grave si sexy « Potter, vous respirez mal, moins deux cent points ! »

Ou, peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais quand même…zut, à la fin.

Devant le manque de réponse, Severus se dit qu'ils pourraient se débrouiller, et se dirigea tout souriant vers Neville, histoire de l'aider.

Dans son coin, Draco manqua s'évanouir d'indignation.

* * *

La nouvelle avait très vite fait le tour de l'école, et les classes suivantes de Severus montrérent plus d'enthousiasme que la premiére, au grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Sa côte de popularité atteignait des sommets, et au repas de midi, la Grande Salle était remplie de groupies, toutes fascinées par la galanterie et la classe innée de l'homme qu'ils découvraient tous sous un nouveau jour. Tous étaient fascinés et agréablement surpris.

Tous ?

Non, car deux élèves, récemmment unis pour faire respecter les lois de Cupidon se lamentaient dans leur coin…

-Je comprends pas.

-Moi non plus…

-L'honneur des Serpentards est fichu…

-Ouais, ouais….

-On se moquera de nous…

-Ouais, ouais…

-On nous montrera en exemple de gentillesse, de tendresse…

-Ouais, ouais…

-Les Pouffsouffles deviendront les nouveaux maitres de la cupidité et du sadisme…

-Ouais, ouais…

-On est finis, Harry, tu piges, ce que je te dis, f-i-n-i-s !!

-Ouais, ouais…

-Harry ??? Tu m'écoutes ??

-Ouais, ouais…

-…

-¤ soupir¤….je veux que Severus revienne comme avant…

-…

-Ouais….

-….Potter ?

-Hon, hon ?!

-Potter, ne me dis pas que…

-Mmmmhhh…

Draco regarda le Survivant avec des yeux ronds.

Non.

Noooooooonnn !!

Harry avait le béguin pour Snape ?

Il était maso ou quoi ??

Surrpis, il ne vit pas s'approcher l'objet de toutes leurs pensées :

-Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que monsieur Potter va bien ??

Draco ne répondit pas…par contre, Harry leva les yeux, eu un sourire que leur professeur lui rendit au centuple.

Et Harry fondit en larmes.

-Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Potter m'a l'air fatigué.

L'air concerné n'échappa pas à l'esprit entrainé de Draco à reperer ce genre de détails.

Harry craquait pour Snape.

Et Severus s'occupait de Potter avec un zéle suspect.

Oh, oh.

Oh, oooooooooooooooohh, voilà qui était intéréssant.

Et Draco retrouva sa bonne humeur, se permettant même de ricaner aux soupirs énamourés que laissaient échapper une rangée de groupies, au passage d'un Snape consolant Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Ça y est ça allait mieux, là.

Jusqu'au moment où des hurlements de harpies se firent entendre.

* * *

Jusque là, tout le monde était resté concentré sur la métamorphose du prof de potions, jusqu'à en oublier un certain futur couple.

Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley venaient de se rappeler au bon souvenir de tout ce petit monde, en se disputant une nouvelle fois, mais de maniére plus violente que d'habitude.

Un plat d'ailes de poulets vola vers la la tête de Ron, qui l'évita de justesse, et ce fut à la Table des Serdaigles, située juste dérrière, qu'une mini-panique fut créer.

Les pauvres étaient expaspéré...déjà une bande de Gryffondors et de Serpentards mal léchés leur volait la vedette avec cette histoire de vieille tradition galante, mais en plus, ils devaient supporter les conséquences de la jalousie évidente des deux tourtereaux ?

Trop, c'était trop, il allait falloir faire quelque chose.

* * *

-Madame Pomfresh, vous êtes sure ?

-Bien sur, Severus, que je suis sure.

-C'est juste du surménage alors, dit-il, en jetant un coup d'ouil sur le lit d'infirmerie où était désormais allongée un Harry Potter endormi, lévres légèrement entr-ouvertes, la bulle au nez.

A-do-ra-ble, si vous aviez demandé son avis au professeur Snape au ce moment-là. Une petite voix pesta au fond de lui, comme quoi il ne fallait pas dire de telles choses, mais plutôt le violer sur place, si vous vouliez son avis…

-Severus, dois-je vous rappeler qu'ici, c'est moi l'infirmiére ?

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit alors un sourire charmeur, et lui pris une main :

-Pompom, voyons, je ne me permttrais jamais de mettre en doute vos compétences, mais je me sens tellement concerné par ces jeunes gens, vous comprenez…après ce qu'ils ont vécu, comment ne pas s'inquiéter pour eux,

-Mais…

-Je sais que vous êtes la meilleure Pompom, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'exprimer mes angoisses…

-Oh, Severus…

Il la gratifia à nouveau d'un sourire plus que charmeur et elle rougit.

Puis, elle le vit se diriguer vers le lit où se reposait un élève qui avait fais une mauvaise chute.

-Monsieur Crivey, mais dans quel état êtes-vous ?

-…

-Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si grave, vous avez du encore vouloir prendre une photo perché sur un arbre et vous êtes tombés n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit blond, tremblant, acquiesa lentement d'un signe de tête ; puis il écarquilla les yeux…Snape etait en train de lui passer la main dans les cheveux.

-Il faut être prudent voyons, n'allez pas nous priver de votre inestimable talent en ayant un bête accident.

A ce moment-là, le pauvre Colin hésitait entre mourir de frayeur (après tout, on parlait de Snape, là) où mourir de stupeur (on parlait d'un Snape souriant et bienfaisant…terrible).

L'envie de prendre une photo était tellement un reflexe chez lui qu'elle ne comptait pas.

Severus se releva, lui fit un dernier sourire, jeta un coup d'oeuil vers le lit de Harry pour vérifier qu'il était bien couvert puis, se retourna, fit un clin d'oeil a une Pomfresh plus rouge qu'une tomate, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Et soupira.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour que personne ne se doute de son béguin pour Harry Potter.

Il allait repartir vers ses quartiers lorsqu'une Hermione en pleurs le percuta.

Et il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue des larmes de la jeune fille :

-Miss Granger, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Oh..P..Pro...Professeur Sdape…snirrffffll !!

-Allons, venez avec moi…une bonne tasse de thé vous ferait le plus grand bien, et vous en profiterez pour me raconter ce qui ne va pas…

Trop occupée à se moucher dans sa cape, la jeune fille le suivit sans trop protester.

* * *

-Alors, dites-moi tout…

-Eh bien…

Hermione était une fille intelligente, ça c'était sur…jamais à cour de mot, et ayant acquis avec les années, un certain esprit de réparti. Mais là, elle ne pouvait rien dire, et fixait son professeur d'un air se rapprochant de l'expression d'un veracrasse devant une feuille de salade.

Severus eut un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, et mit une tasse de thé devant la jeune fille.

-Allons dites moi tout…quoi que vous ayez à dire, je peux l'entendre, et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider.

Et elle craqua ; en larmes, elle raconta tout à un type qu'elle detestait pas plus tard que ce matin, et qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour a faire changer d'avis.

Et Severus écouta patiemment deux heures de récriminations contre le dernier des garçons de la famille Weasley. Le pauvre, il en éprouvait presque un sentiment de pitié…et l'envie confuse d'enlever quelques points au jeune homme pour être si malpoli.

Non mais.

* * *

La salle sur demande n'était pas un lieu inconnu de la Maison Serdaigle.

En fait, ils y allaient souvent en groupe, tenir de petites conférence-débat sur « Comment lire trois livres à la fois» où « Comment inventer de nouvelles maniéres de consigner le savoir », ce genre de trucs….

Cette fois-là encore, ils allaient débattre ; jusqu'au bout de la nuit s'il le fallait.

Et le sujet était important.

-Bien, fit Luna Lovegood en se levant, lissant sa cape, qui a une idée pour mettre Granger et Weasley ensemble ?

Ses yeux globuleux parcoururent l'assistance qui frémit ; si, avec son rôle dans la Guerre, elle avait gagné un certain respect et une maniére de parler moins ….abracadabrante, il n'empêche qu'elle faisait encore un peu peur à pas mal de monde.

-Moi j'en ai une, fit aussi une autre Serdaigle, une petite brune de cinquiéme année qui répondait au doux nom d'Anna.

Le regard de Luna se tourna aussitôt vers elle et elle lui fit un sourire qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de démentiel.

-Oui, dis nous tout….

-Eh bien, voilà…je sais que Weasley est arachnophobe…on peut peut-être…

L'étrange jeune fille prit entre ses mains son collier fait en bouchon de Champagne (ça changeait des Bierraubeurres) et la fixa longuement ; Anna parla longuement, s'attirant des hochements de tête positifs de ses camarades. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, elle tourna son regard vers Luna, qui n'avait cessé de la fixer depuis le début de sa conversation, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Cette dernière se leva, lança un petit clin d'œil à la jeune fille, et annonça, d'une voix terriblement solennelle :

-Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire…

En fait, peut-être que Luna Lovegood n'avait pas autant changé que ce qu'on aurait pu croire…

* * *

Lorsque Snape, toujours gentil, voulu retourner voir Harry Potter à l'infirmerie, il tomba sur un rassemblement étrange de Serdaigle, cachés derrière une armure, guettant quelque chose.

Une petite voix au fond de lui se fit entendre, pestant contre ces satanés élèves, enlevant déjà des centaines de points, mais il la chassa. Il avait plus important à faire.

-Mais enfin, que faites vous, cachés comme…

-Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuutttt, lui repondirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

-????

Il s'approcha discrétement, pour voir Luna tenant dans sa main une petite araignée (enfin, 10 centimétres…au yeux d'un certain Ron, c'est déjà un monstre). Severus regarda la pauvre bête, puis, son regard se posa sur l'air démentiellement heureux de la jeune fille, et il haussa un sourcil.

-Miss Lovegood ...puis-je espérer avoir une explication ?

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire doux, qui arracha des soupirs aux autre jeunes femmes présentes.

Et elle lui répondit par un sourire à mi-chemin entre le sourire sadique, et le sourire de la personne qui a un plan d'enfer. Avant de lui expliquer à voix basse mais enthousiaste ce que les Serdaigles avaient projeté.

Severus soupira ; la petite voix au fond de lui s'indigna sur les passe-temps absolument stupides des adolescents de nos jours, mais il l'ignora. Parce qu'après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise chose, de pousser ces deux-là ensemble. Ça épargnerait bien des migraines à pas mal de gens dés le matin en fait…puisque les deux futurs victimes du plan avaient pris l'habitude de se hurler dessus dés le matin.

-Aux grands maux, les grands remédes, vous permettez Miss Lovegood ?

Et l'araignée d'une petite dizaine de centimétres devint une grande araignée d'une cinquantaine de centimétres.

Et de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione, sortit du bureau du Professeur de Potions, avait voulu trouver Harry, ce fut un Draco très en forme qui lui apprit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Elle profita de cette rencontre fortuite pour lui faire porter les quelques livres qu'elle devait rendre à la bibliothéque.

Juste cinq volumes de 1500 pages chacun, et de, respectivement, 4 kilos…en moyenne.

Draco se jura de tout faire pour ne plus se prendre de droite de la jeune fille.

Comme tout bon gentleman qui se respecte, il remarqua les yeux rouges de la gryffondor et lui demanda automatiquement ce qui n'allait pas. Commencer par être poli et amical, c'était un bon moyen de rester entier.

Elle déballa à nouveau toute sa haine et sa rancœur contre Ron, ajoutant à son discours la surprise de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé avec Snape, et à quel point ça avait été sympathique.

Hermione laissa dérrière un blond au bord de se taper la tête contre un mur, mais qui faisait tout pour rester digne.

Se dirigeant tout de même finalement vers l'infirmerie, elle repensait aux évènements de la journée, lorsque….

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHH !!!!!!! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

Elle bondit au son de la voix, elle avait reconnu celui qui avait poussé ce cri de détresse et de terreur.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle le vit ; Ronald, plus blanc qu'un fantôme, accolé contre un mur, menacé par une énorme araignée.

D'un « _expelliarmus_ » elle fit bondir l'araignée qui en cliqueta des pinces, choquée, et arriva a temps pour receuillir dans ses bras le rouquin, tremblant.

Sans hésitation, elle l'allongea sur le sol, et lui posa la tête sur ses genoux :

-Ron, ça va ?

Elle lui parlait d'une voix douce, caressant ses cheveux, le bercant même légèrement ; elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle, les yeux rêveurs :

-Ah…Hermione…j'ai toujours… su que tu étais un ange….

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, transmettant son bonheur à un Ronald encore un peu sonné, mais bien décidé à en profiter….surtout quand il aurait fini d'avoir la chair de poule.

Quoique.

Il était bien, là.

* * *

A un autre coin de couloir, mais au même endroit, une bande de Serdaigles étaient écroulés de rire ; Severus, attendrit (et ayant failli lancé « plus cinquante points » pour Hermione face à la magnifique trajectoire elliptique de l'araignée) les dispersa pour laisser les deux amoureux tranquilles.

Même si un couloir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus romantique. Ah, les jeunes de nos jours.

Ses pas le menérent sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte vers l'Infirmerie.

Certes, il avait voulu y aller un peu plus tôt, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir regarder le résultat des plans d'entremetteurs des Serdaigles. Et maintenant, le soir tombait.

Et son cœur battait un peu la chamade.

On ne se demandait pas pourquoi.

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait.

Pomfresh avait voulu le garder jusqu'au lendemain matin pour qu'il puisse se reposer, et maintenant que Colin était parti, et que lui avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Si au moins il avait de quoi lire.

Il avait toujours un « Poulpe » à terminer, nom de nom ; et dire qu'il l'avait laissé à un moment des plus péreilleux de son enquête.

Atroce.

Aussi, cligna-t-il des yeux, malgré ses lunettes, lorsqu'il vit Severus au pied de son lit.

Une vision ?

-Monsieur Potter ?

-…

-Comment allez vous ?

-…heu…

'Bravo, Harry, très éloquent'

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se sermonner plus ; son cœur accélera son rythme lorsqu'il le vit s'aseoir à ses cotés, sur le lit, et passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Tendrement.

Il avait l'impression que son corps se mettait à bourdonner, une sensation de chaleur l'avait envahi. Il regardait Severus, l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux quelques mois plus tôt, un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage.

Alors que ce dernier lui caressait la tempe du bout de son pouce, il avait l'air apaisé, détendu.

Son regard exprimait une grande tendresse, et semblait brumeux, comme s'il rêvait et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Et pourtant, Harry se disait qu'avec le bruit que faisaient les battements de son cœur, il pourrait réveiller un mort.

Enfin, ça n'était rien comparé au moment où il vit Severus se pencher doucement vers lui, ses yeux noirs résolument plantés dans ses yeux verts.

* * *

Reviews ??: D 


End file.
